Trop de gens qui t'aiment
by Kirin1
Summary: couple : shh c'est un secret . Au titre vous l'aurez deviné ... c'est une songfic . Peut-être pas fameuse mais elle aura quand même eu l'intérêt de traumatiser Kineko . D'ailleurs, elle va encore en traumatiser du monde, cette fic, je le sens . nyark


Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
  


  
  
  
  


Kirin : Pas de commentaires sur le choix de la chanson, svp .  
Belzy : Ça parle de moi ?  
Lied : … elle a pouillé le lemon … (voir Cher démon chap.3)  
Kirin : Oui, oui, ils finiront par le savoir que j'ai pouillé le lemon …  
Belzy : Mais c'est vrai ! T'as pouillé mon lemon !!  
Kirin : … sigh … et je commence à le regretter …  
Belzy (jette un œil sur la fic) : Mais de qui ça paaarleuh ?!?  
Kirin : nyark …  
Lied : Moi je sais !!  
DS : Ça parle de mes conquêtes ! Moi, le fabuleux, le puissant, le grand, le ténébreux DS !!!  
Kirin : ;; ¬ ¬ euh … oui, on peut dire ça comme ça …  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  


_Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent  
J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends  
_  
DS … Dark Schneider … Dès notre première rencontre, mon instinct m'avait soufflé quel être exceptionnel il était .  
Mégalomane, narcissique, impitoyable, dépravé … Mais en même temps, si charismatique et … il me tuerait s'il m'entendait … généreux . Pas mal de gens seraient prêts à contredire ce point mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis . Quel chien de guerre aurait recueilli une enfant abandonnée et donné un sens à la vie d'un jeune adolescent prêt à mourir ?   
… … Bon, d'accord, il a mis la première dans son lit dès qu'elle eut grandi et il avait toujours clamé haut et fort n'avoir besoin du second que pour ses puissants pouvoirs magiques . Mais il les aimait . C'était une évidence pour tous . Pour tous sauf pour DS qui continuait à nier .  
Cette pensée m'arracha un léger sourire. DS était une contradiction vivante et c'était ce qui m'avait séduit en lui .  
  
  
_J'te regarde t'amuser, je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi, tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que j'ressens__  
_  
Je me retiens de rire en le voyant se faire corriger par Yoko . Vraiment … Qui aurait cru ça de Mr le futur-maître-du-monde ? Si on m'avait dit des années plus tôt que DS serait à la botte d'une gamine de quoi ? 15 ans ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru . J'aurai même récompensé le plaisantin . A moins que DS ne l'ait déjà atomisé sur place pour avoir osé insinuer qu'il avait des faiblesses .  
Bien sûr qu'il a des faiblesses . Je pourrais en citer par dizaines . Diantre … Il fut même un temps où à part son extraordinaire maîtrise de la magie, il n'avait que de ça ! Bon d'accord, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des faiblesses . Plutôt des défauts … De gros défauts . Ok, d'énormes défauts ! Il était ambitieux, oui et alors ? Un peu d'ambition ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne . Oui, bon, je sais, conquérir le monde c'est un peu plus que l'aspiration moyenne … Mais faut avouer aussi que ce n'est pas à la portée de Mr tout le monde non plus . Vicieux, pervers ? Un peu peut-être … Combien de maîtresses il a eu ? Ah ça … Je dois avouer que passée la première centaine, je me suis un peu arrêté de compter … Que voulez-vous … C'est pas sa faute si c'est un sex-symbol . Imbu de lui-même ? Sûrement pas ! Euh … Il sait simplement de quoi il est capable et en tire une immense fierté . C'est tout . Vous aussi, vous feriez pareil si vous pouviez raser un continent d'un geste de la main . Non, je n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses, non monsieur … … Bon, un chouia quand même … Et puis quoi ? Regardez-le, là . Il se fait mener à la baguette par cette fille ! Pire qu'un gosse ! … … D'accord, un gosse n'aurait pas essayé de la peloter mais c'est de DS dont on parle …  
DS … Qui n'a jamais courbé l'échine devant aucun roi ni dieu de ce monde … En train de ramper devant cette ado à mendier son pardon … Et cette idiote qui ne voit rien … Qui ne comprend pas …  
Quelque part je l'admire … Je l'admire d'avoir forcé le respect de DS à ce point . Je l'admire d'avoir suscité en lui une telle dévotion . Je l'admire … et je l'envie . Je l'envie tellement .  
  
  
_Y'a trop d'gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je n'sortirais pas indemne  
Cet amour avec toi  
_  
Et moi … Moi je suis là à ses côtés . Ombre fidèle . Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me remarque même pas . Qu'il ne sait même pas que j'existe .  
Alors je ris . Haut . Et je parle . Fort . Je bouge . Je gesticule . N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il s'aperçoive enfin que je suis là .  
Mais quoique je fasse … Quoique je dise … Ce n'est jamais assez . Ses yeux se posent sur moi . Je retiens mon souffle . Et ils me frôlent et glissent sur moi et continuent comme si de rien n'était .  
Oh il me voit j'en suis sûr . Mais pas comme je le voudrais . Jamais comme je le voudrais .  
  
  
_Y'a trop d'gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour que je sème  
Tu ne les entends pas  
_  
Regardez tous ces gens papillonner autour de lui . Comme des phalènes attirés par la flamme .  
Comme s'ils avaient oublié à quel point il est dangereux . Non … Ils n'ont pas oublié . Ils préfèrent juste ne pas y penser . Les imbéciles . On ne peut pas renier sa nature . Et DS est un prédateur . Un chef . Un meneur d'hommes . Un … … … J'en fais trop hein ? C'est toujours comme ça . Il suffit que je l'ouvre et … je finis toujours par dire des conneries aussi grosses que moi . Mais aussi … Comment je peux rester crédible si, à chaque fois que je fais de mon mieux pour le mettre en valeur, cet imbécile bousille tous mes efforts sans même y penser ? Il suffit que je dise qu'il est intrépide et courageux pour qu'il se mette à trembler comme une feuille devant Yoko . Je vante son intellect supérieur ? Vlan, il sort un de ses plans à la mords-moi-le-nœud dont lui seul a le secret . Aucune considération je vous dis .  
  
  
_J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu croies que je t'attends  
Je m'force à espérer mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement  
_  
Et me voilà encore à faire le pied de grue . A attendre qu'il passe la porte . Plus bas, la fête bat son plein . Ça boit et ça rit . Un peu trop peut-être . Je ne leur veux pas . Bientôt, nous partirons en guerre contre Anthrax . Qui sait quand nous pourrons nous réjouir à nouveau . Qui sait **qui** pourra se réjouir à nouveau . Car il ne faut pas se voiler la face … Parmi tous ces hommes et femmes partant au combat, combien reviendront ? Je sais qu'ils savent . C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils s'amusent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain . Ce sera le cas pour nombre d'entre eux . J'aimerais me joindre à eux et m'enivrer moi aussi . Mais je ne peux pas . Trop de choses reposent sur moi . Reposent sur **lui** .  
Ah … Le voilà … Va-t-il me voir ? Oui !! Il m'adresse quelques mots, se moquant de mon sérieux avant de lâcher quelques commentaires vicelards . Quand le chat n'est pas là …  
A son arrivée, les voix se sont tues . Comme si sa présence rappelait à tous le danger imminent . Et lui qui reste là à les dévisager . Mais dis quelque chose bon sang ! Quelque chose qui leur donne foi en toi . Qui leur donne du courage . Qui … … …  
Bon d'accord … "Vous inquiétez pas bande de nazes, le beau DS est là alors rien à craindre car un apollon gagne toujours !!" n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais … Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ?  
Et après un dernier éclat de rire mégalomaniaque, il descend l'escalier et je le suis des yeux, incapable de lui dire ce que je ressens .  
Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
  
_Y'a trop d'gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je n'sortirais pas indemne  
Cet amour avec toi  
_  
  
Je fourbis mes armes d'un geste machinal .  
J'ai peur . Oui . Moi qui ai survécu à des dizaines de batailles et tué une multitude de gens … J'ai peur . Car cet ennemi que nous allons bientôt affronter n'est semblable à aucun autre avant lui . Mais surtout … J'ai peur pour lui . Car c'est lui qui, l'heure venue, se retrouvera dans l'œil du cyclone .  
Je ne suis pas très croyant . Pas du tout même . Mais … Si les dieux existent … S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un là-haut … Qu'il garde un œil sur DS . C'est tout ce que je demande .  
Tout ce que je demande … Ah ! Avec la propension qu'a cet énergumène pour se foutre dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou, ça ne sera pas une mince affaire . C'est bien simple, s'il n'a pas d'ennuis, il court derrière et si d'aventure il en a, il fera son possible pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dedans . A croire qu'il le fait exprès !  
Alors ce ne sont pas mes prières qui feront grand mal .  
  
  
_Y'a trop d'gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment, je t'aime à mes dépens  
Y'a trop d'gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je n'sortirais pas indemne  
Cet amour avec toi  
_  
Et encore une victoire … Mais à quel prix ? Bon sang … Ce crétin de wizard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?!? Idiot idiot idiot !!! Les larmes roulent sur mes joues mais je m'en fous . Imbécile .  
Je revois la scène au ralenti . Comme un cauchemar dont on espère se réveiller pour finalement se rendre compte que tout est bien réel .  
Comme un automate, je me lève et soudain, je réalise que mes pas m'ont mené vers toi . Ou plutôt ce qu'il reste de toi .  
Un corps . Recouvert d'un drap blanc sur lequel s'épanouit une fleur de sang au niveau de la poitrine, là où tu t'es arraché le cœur .  
Tu l'aimais donc à ce point-là ta petite elfe noire ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie . Aurais-tu fait cela pour moi ? J'en doute .  
  
  
_Y'a trop d'gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
C'est à cause de toi qu'je mène  
Chaque jour, ce drôle de combat__  
_  
Abruti . Mais quel … J'arrive pas à croire … Le con !! Et moi qui m'étais tourné les sangs pour lui . Pourtant … J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose … DS, crever ? Plutôt mourir oui ! Oui je sais c'est con ce que je dis mais c'est pas grave . Et bien évidemment mossieur a ménagé son entrée . C'est tout lui, ça .  
Le beau héros intervient, sauve les sous-fifres et rafle la mise et les jolies filles . Tout bénèf' .  
Oui mais bon, j'aimerais quand même bien qu'il pense un peu à moi . DS ? C'est pas pour dire mais j'ai un peu salement morflé lors de l'attaque alors un coup de main serait le bienvenu . Avant que mes tripes ne se déversent par terre une deuxième fois . Je sais que j'y survivrai sans doute mais je préfèrerai éviter dans la mesure du possible . Merci .  
C'est ainsi que je rentre au palais . M'appuyant contre son épaule .Ses cheveux caressant ma joue . Peut-être prends-je appui sur lui plus que je n'en ai réellement besoin mais c'est sans doute la seule et unique fois où je serai aussi proche de lui . Et dans la liesse générale qui le remarquera ?  
Déjà Yoko et la princesse Sheela accourent vers nous, criant son nom . Et déjà, il m'abandonne, me laissant aux bons soins de mes ninja .  
A peine revenu d'entre les morts et déjà, il en profite pour faire les yeux doux à toute la gent féminine présente, profitant de ce que Yoko soit trop heureuse de son retour pour lui en tenir rigueur . Et en le voyant ainsi, je sais déjà que ce soir, une nouvelle conquête réchauffera son lit . Tout comme je savais mon amour voué à l'échec . Jamais il ne sera à moi . Et même s'il s'était intéressé à moi, je n'aurai pas eu la prétention de le retenir . Car je sais, à mon grand dam, que Dark Schneider n'est pas l'homme d'un seul amant* .  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Il y a trop de gens qui m'aiment … 

  
DS : Non, il n'y aura jamais trop de gens qui m'aiment !  
Kirin : Ouais ouais … (prend le téléphone)  
Kineko : Allo ?  
Kirin : Kin' ? C'est Kirin ! J'en peux plus Lied me martyrise ! Elle arrête pas de me faire bosser sur mes fics …  
Kineko : Elle a raison, c'est bien .  
Kirin : gnagnagna … enfin bref … Je suis sur ma songfic Gara/DS et je voulais te demander ton avis et … Kin' ? Kin' ?  
Kineko : … …   
Kirin : Kin' ???  
Kineko : ... ...   
Kirin : Et meeeerdeuh !!! Lied !!! J'ai tué Kin' !!!!  
Kineko : Kirin ? Désolée … J'ai cru un instant que tu m'avais dit que tu avais fait une fic Gara/DS … ah ah ah … C'est ridicule hein ?  
Kirin : … euh …  
Kineko : … Kirin … Me dis pas que tu as fait ça ?!?  
Kirin : ben … si ?  
Kineko : Passe-moi Lied . Tout de suite .  
Lied : Allo ?  
Kineko : Lied ! Comment t'as pu laisser Kirin faire ça ?!?  
Lied : Ecoute, l'important c'est qu'elle ait fini la fic, non ?  
Kineko : … Ecoutez, je vais raccrocher . Je vais aller me coucher . Et demain je me lèverai et tout ça n'aura été qu'un horrible cauchemar .  
Kirin : Maiiiiieuuuuh !! 

  
  
  
  
  


* le terme amant est ici utilisé dans son sens générique et non pour désigner un partenaire masculin 


End file.
